Love
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: When Jeff is away Jay has to look after Adam E&C friendship, Jedam


Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

><p>"Jay, stop moving." The man being addressed looked down at his fellow blonde Canadian. Adam was currently curled up on top of him half asleep. Jay smoothed his friend's hair back, pushing it behind his ear.<p>

"If you're this tired then why don't you just go to bed?" he asked softly. The question caused Adam to lean up just enough to glare at Jay.

"You know why," he stated firmly, settling back down again. "Now just stop moving." Jay had to stifle a laugh. Not only had Adams glare never much concerned him but with the added effect of him being half asleep it only made him look more like a pouting puppy-dog then he already did on a regular basis. He turned his attention back to the TV and whatever show they were watching. Yes he certainly did know why his best friend refused to go to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours previously<em>

"Jay," came the whining voice of his friend down the line. Jay smiled to himself. He had been anticipating this call since Jeff had let him know that he had to go out of town for a couple of days.

"Yes Adam?" he asked calmly already standing up and hunting for his shoes.

"Jeff's not home," Adam whined.

"And what am I supposed to do about that Adam?" the short-haired blonde asked patiently. There was silence from the other end.

"Keep me company?" was the tentative reply. "Please?" Jay only just managed to repress a snort. It had been this way since they were children. If Adam's mom wasn't at home then either Jay would spend hours on the phone with him or he would actually be over at his place, simply because his best friend hated being alone. As they got older they had become practically inseparable much to the amusement of several of their classmates. It had embarrassed Adam to no end on occasion but on the times that he had tried to separate himself from Jay he had found it so difficult that he had often ended up calling his best friend just so that he could hear his voice. Jay had finally had to put a stop to Adams fear of being 'too clingy' as one particular boy had once put it as soon as he had noticed how distressed the slightly older blonde was becoming. Adam had confessed during one memorable discussion, that he didn't care about being seen as clingy because he knew that he was but he didn't want to inconvenience Jay. That was one of the few times that Jay had genuinely hit his friend, before telling him that if he had a problem with it then he could and would have put a stop to it by then.

"Do you want me to come over there?" Jay asked now. There was a silence, only broken by the sound of Adam's breathing.

"You don't have to," Adam tried. Jay rolled his eyes, forgetting for a moment that his friend couldn't see him.

"Adam you know very well that I really don't mind whether you want me to or not but you have to tell me," Jay reminded him gently. "You know that if you need me then I am going to be there." Adam gave a tiny little sigh.

"Come over?" he asked. "I've been resisting calling but I need company and you're the closest person and…"

"Adam," Jay interrupted. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Promise?" Adam asked quietly.

"Promise," Jay said with a smile before he hung up. In reality he was only about 10 minutes away but he needed the extra time to stop and pick up a few things.

Pulling up into Adams driveway almost exactly 30 minutes later Jay couldn't help the indulgent smile that crossed his face as he noticed his friend already had the front door open. He stepped out of his car and, after pulling the bags out of the back seat, headed up to the porch to greet his friend.

* * *

><p>After getting the requisite greetings out of the way Jay led the way to the kitchen. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter before turning to see Adam taking a seat at the island staring at the bags with an expectant look. Jay didn't bother to hide his grin. This went the same way every time that Jeff went away. Adam would resist calling Jay for as long as he could and when he finally did Jay would come over with ice-cream. Adam would then eat as much as he could before curling up with Jay to watch whatever stupid television show that he was into at the time and eventually falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

This time had been no different and Adam was more than comfortable sprawled over Jay. The only reason he hadn't fallen asleep yet was because Jeff had called earlier to say that he was going to be home later that day. Jay had tried to get Adam to go up to bed several times but he was determined to wait up for his boyfriend. And Jay didn't dare to just take Adam up to bed due to the fact that since Adam was such a tactile person that he would know if Jay just left him alone. Add that to the fact that the last time Jay had done that Adam had refused to talk to him for 3 weeks and Jay would never force Adam to go to bed on his own again. His attention was quickly brought back to the man on top of him when he moaned softly.

"Jeffy," he murmured as he shifted around to get comfortable. Jay stopped him from falling off the couch and began to run his fingers through Adam's hair.

"Shh," he soothed gently even as his heart was aching. In the past he had been forced to pick up the pieces when guy after guy broke Adams heart. Usually just this had been enough but it seemed that with Jeff the only person that could soothe him was Jeff himself. Almost as soon as Jay had managed to stop him from fidgeting around too much a car pulled up in the drive-way and almost straight after the front door was unlocked and opened. Jeff quickly walked into view before he grinned at Jay.

"You know," he began walking over to the couch. "I think I am going to have to install cameras just so I can see what you guys actually get up to when I'm not around." Jay laughed softly, disturbing Adam slightly.

"He's all yours," Jay promised helping Jeff to slide Adam into his arms so he could get up. "I'll call him tomorrow." Jeff nodded.

"Hey," he said. Jay turned around. "Thanks." Jay grinned.

"My pleasure," he said softly before he left. As he walked out to his car he couldn't help but think that if he had to be replaced as Adams number 1 then at least it was by someone who actually loved him as much as Jay did. He could handle sharing Adam as long as Jeff took good care of him. And if he hurt Adam, well then he would find out just how protective Jay could be.


End file.
